


Miracles

by flairsbitch



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairsbitch/pseuds/flairsbitch
Summary: After landing herself alone on a desolate planet, Princess Peach finds herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and her lovely little starchildren.for all the nintendo obsessed wlw like myself :) also, pretend that rosie isn't the all seeing space goddess that she is haha.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Miracles

It was cold in the middle of space. Way too cold, in Peaches opinion. But here she was, sitting on a desolate abandoned planet, where she’d most likely spend all of eternity unless a miracle suddenly came and saved her. For the blonde princess, miracles usually came in the form of a red hat wearing plumber. 

She doesn’t know why Mario insists on saving her every time Bowser decides he misses her a little too much. Everyone around her seems to think that he has romantic interest in her, but Peach knows that isn’t true. Mario was more like an overprotective brother, in her opinion. Even when they know Bowser isn’t in his princess snatching mood, he still comes to the castle everyday. He uses the excuse that he wants to eat the meals the cooks serve for dinner (If they know he’s coming, they cook one of his favorite meals, pasta or pizza. Peach is sick of pasta and pizza.). But if his watchful blue eyes on every entrance say anything, he’s there to keep an eye out for Bowser.

The blonde royal wondered if he would be her miracle once more, but she strongly doubted it. Last she saw the man, he was locked behind iron bars in Bowser’s newly built spaceship. After failing time after time on land, the Koopa decided to take things to the Galaxy. If he’s anything, he’s persistent. Luigi was held two cells down, so there goes another possible miracle. Her miracles were locked away at her own doing, per usual. After a failed attempt to grab Peach and get out of there, Bowser’s minions managed to grab the two brothers. 

The princess had stood on the edge of the ship, barely managing to slip away from the guards due to a distraction Mario caused. She looked worriedly back and forth to the never ending galaxy in front of her and the brothers behind her. One of the minions saw her shaking form on the edge of the ship, and began charging towards her. She froze, unable to move.

The eldest Mario brother caught her eye, immediately abandoning the minion he was having a scuffle with and running towards her and the koopa troopa trying to grab her. He tackled the koopa to the ground, restraining him by pressing his arms to the back of his bright red shell.  
Mario locked eyes with Peach, blue meeting blue. She was still frozen in position.

“JUMP!,” He had exclaimed “I’ll come find you, I promise!” 

She did just that. Her long blonde hair flew haphazardly around her head and her tattered pink dress tickled against her legs as she flowed through the sky. Once she felt that she was far enough from that wretched ship, she activated her gift and gently floated through the sky,

That’s how she stumbled (Literally, stumbled. Flying is not that easy when you don’t have your trusty parasol.) upon this baron, desolate planet. There was next to nothing on this planet, except for a few patches of long dead grass. The girl picked at a few of the dead blades, wondering what her life would be like if she didn’t have Mario and Luigi. She shuddered at the thought of the Toad’s trying to deal with Bowser and all his minions on their own. Without the brothers, who knows what the state of her kingdom, the state of the world would be. She didn’t wanna think about that reality.

Sighing, the girl stood up from her position on the ground and began examining the galaxy around her. A few planets that mirrored the one she was on were scattered around her, and millions upon millions of stars twinkled around the barren planets. Despite the fact that she has mostly viewed its beauty from the confines of a cell, it never fails to captivate her, even in its most desolate form. 

One star, however, shined brighter than all of the rest. Peach pushed her unkempt hair out of her eyes and squinted at the unnaturally bright star. It seemed to slowly be getting closer to her as well. A lot closer, actually. Should I be moving? She thought to herself. Before she could answer that question, the star appeared right in front of her.

At a closer view, it was actually not a star, and appeared to be some sort of ship. Many stars were hovering on and around the ship though, twirling and dancing and playing with one another. What in the mushrooms could this be? The girl thought to herself, stood still in her place, blue eyes glued to the ship quizzically. All of a sudden, the sound of a woman's gentle laughter filled the royal’s ears.

“Alright children, it’s time to tuck it in for the night,” The voice spoke, but to who? Was there more than one person on the ship? Peach asked herself. “Head on into the library, I’ll be in there soon to read our bedtime story for the night.” 

There was no response, just a combination of various twinkling sounds, and the small stars all moved towards another part of the ship. Peach, still frozen in place, weighed her options. Should she try to speak to the woman on the ship? What if this is one of Bowser’s schemes to get me back? That koopa sure does have a wild imagination, who knows what he could be pulling! She thought to herself, clearly years upon years of dealing with Bowser and his schemes has warped her brain. 

“Hello? Is there someone down there?” The voice spoke. Peach looked up to the ship, the voice pulling her out of the mind spiral she was experiencing. She expected to see any of the number of the Koopa King’s minions, or even the King himself, somehow having the voice of a woman (again, warped brain.), what she did not expect to see, was a breathtaking woman staring back at her. Blue met blue once more, but this was different than the former time. 

The woman staring down at her had blonde hair like her own, but with a lighter tone. A silver crown sat atop her head, and she held a silver staff with a gold star placed on the end. She wore a sky blue dress, which matched the color of her eye, with a silver and gold star emblazoned onto it. Golden star earrings hang delicately from her ears, and perhaps the most interesting thing about her was the hair gently covering her right eye, leaving only the left visible. 

Taken aback by the woman’s beauty, Peach could only stare up at her, mouth agape and eyes wide open. She had seen beautiful women in her life. Case-in-point, her spunky brunette best friend, and the poised brunette mayor of a faraway city way back home. But the sight of the woman in front of her knocked the breath out of her lungs and made all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. 

“Ah! I knew I heard someone!” The woman in blue smiled gently at Peach. “What could you be doing here on this planet?” Her eye lit up with curiosity as she floated down from the ship to greet her newfound companion.

“U-Uh I..” Peach tried to sputter out a response, snapping out of her daze. “Escaped? Yes. I escaped. F-From..from Bow..Bowser's ship!” That was all she could muster out of her.

“Escaped!!” The floating woman instantly became concerned, dropping down onto her feet to begin examining Peach for injury. “Are you hurt? Why were you kidnapped? Do you need medical attention?”

Flustered by the sudden contact, Peach realized she should have given a little more context. “N-No! I’m not hurt! No medical attention needed at this moment!” 

The silver blonde removed her hands, and Peach could breath a little easier. She brushed her hair back with her hands in an attempt to cool her face down a little. When was the last time someone made me flustered like this?

“Oh! Thank the stars you aren’t hurt,” She gave another gentle smile. “But would you mind explaining to me what led you to this planet? It’s been so long since I’ve seen a being who wasn’t a star!”

Peach, all her worry of the possibility of her kidnapper possibly being around gone, eagerly accepted the request of the taller blonde. “No, I-I wouldn’t mind at all!” She smiled at the other woman, “My name is P-Peach, by the way, Peach Toadstool.”

“What a wonderful name, Peach Toadstool. Thank you for agreeing to tell me your story, my name is Rosalina.” Rosalina grinned down at the shorter blonde, causing her cheeks to flush once more. 

“Would you like to come up to the observatory? I’m sure the Lumas would love to hear your story as well.” Rosalina asked Peach.

“Lumas?” Peach questioned. “Is that what those little stars are called?”

Rosalina’s eye lit up with affection, “Why yes! Those little stars are my Lumas, and this is the Comet Observatory, where we reside together.”  
The Comet Observatory was close to the size of the castle back home, Peach noted. There were many different beautiful sights to take in when looking at the ship. Perhaps the most beautiful was the very center of the ship, where 5 of the biggest stars the young royal had ever seen rested in the ground, slightly humming with what could only be described as power.

“Come, let me show you around.” Rosalina offered a hand to Peach.

Peach looked at the slender hand of the tall blonde, before eagerly taking it into her own. Rosalina let out a small hum of appreciation before raising both of them off the ground and floating gently up to the ship.  
\-------  
After a blushing filled tour (on Peach’s part, of course) of the beautiful observatory, the two blondes finally reached the library, where the Lumas were eagerly awaiting their story time for the evening. 

“Sorry I took so long, my sweet starlight’s, but I have brought a guest!” Rosalina said to the Lumas. 

Peach watched as all the Lumas twinkled with happiness at Rosalina, and it brought a smile to her face. Seeing her interact with the stars reminded her of the Toads back at home, how they always seemed to brighten at her appearance, and her at them. 

“This is Peach Toadstool, my newest friend,” Rosalina explained, “She has a very interesting story for us all tonight, about how she landed here on this planet, much like us.”

The Lumas twinkled with happiness again, a few of them coming over to Peach and spinning around her, almost like dancing. She giggled at them, spinning around a few times, twirling her still tattered pink dress. 

“H-Hello everyone!” Peach greeted all of the Lumas. “Thank you for allowing me into this special place.” 

Rosalina directs her to the wooden rocking chair sat in the middle of the room, and Peach takes a seat, noting that the cushion felt an awful lot like the one on Toadsworth’s rocking chair back home. The other blonde sat on the plush rug, the Lumas immediately flocking to her, eager to be around her.

Peach clears her throat before beginning, “Well, my story begins a few months ago, when we were having a festival back at my home in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was awaiting the presence of one of my dearest friends, Mario, before we began our festivities, until a mean old Koopa named Bowser came along…”

~~~~~  
thank you for reading!! for now this is just a lil one chapter thing, but I left it pretty open ended just incase I wanted to come back it at some point :) peach and rosalina have always been comfort characters for me, and their one of my all tie favorite ships <3 once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
